Joan Archer
Joan Archer '(ジョーン・アーチャー ''Joan Āchā) is one of the main protagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Archer's Journey. Introduced as a botanist with an aloof and cold temperament, she and her younger sister were the only Stand users to defend the town from supernatural forces that try to plague it until the arrival of their cousin; Joshua. Throughout the progress of the adventure, Joan acts as a mentor to her cousin and an endearing parent figure to Riley. Appearance '''Physical Joan is a young adult woman measuring about above-average height and weighing just in the standard weight of a woman around her age. She displays a feminine build exerting some degree of gracefulness and dexterity into it. Her red hair seems to be overly long, that even keeping it in her usual ponytail style still reaches slightly above her ankles. Her stoic facade is reinforced by her mystical silver eyes, a trait coming from her mother's ancestry. Casual ... Personality When Augustine left her two daughters to resume his career as an archaeologist investigating in Central America, Joan became very focused in her work as a botanist, using whatever her mind can contribute to in order to provide daily necessities both for her and her younger sister, Riley, whom she tries her very best to be a good sister towards her, strict and aloof attitude notwithstanding. Spending too much time on her botanical career and becoming somewhat apathetic, Joan isn't the type who interacts with others, preferring to keep herself occupied by the books she had brought with her. Her cool, levelheaded, serious, and determined nature established an aloof psyche within her, finding it very difficult to talk with others as a result of the time she spent inside the study room, researching and experimenting. In a similar vein with her cousin and younger sister, Joan has displayed multiple accounts of a humorous side, albeit brutally honest and a level of irony enough to hurt the pride of certain enemies. That's not to say she's an entirely detached young woman; upon hearing that Stand users are causing a ruckus in various sectors within the community, she immediately takes this opportunity to be the town's staunch vanguard against the very forces who thrive to conspire chaos and ruin. While during the heat of battle, she's shown that her stoic facade veils her hidden altruism of others, often requesting Joshua or her allies to keep the enemy busy whilst guiding innocent bystanders away from the scene. Her genuine bond with Riley developed a sense of warm affection, an urge to protect, those who are younger than her, successfully risking her own wellbeing for the sake of Joshua & Riley on multiple occasions. With Dustin having fearful difficulty in taking control of his Stand's powers, Joan takes a much caring side, repeatedly telling the young man to keep his calm, refrain from panicking, and try to think of the things that usually make him very happy as means to gain better control over Carnivore. Powers & Abilities Amber Cascade Amber Cascade's main power is to create concentrated particles of light out of existing gases, then make offensive use of the photon particles by releasing them into a wide variety of light-based attacks. It can be solidified into a sticky amber-like substance that drastically grows in size as it absorbs certain vitamins of anyone who comes in contact with it, eventually covered up entirely once the amber has already reached its maximum size. Strategical Intelligence Joan is a fluid tactician, even whilst during combat, making inventive strategies using her Stand's ambers to hamper the enemy before ensuring a decisive opportunity to overpower the enemy. Like her cousin, she has been keen in utilizing her surroundings to her advantage, create makeshift tools or weapons using whatever objects available to her, and with careful observation, she can use her enemy's Stand ability back at them. When the enemy has succumbed to the complexity of whatever plans she has in store, Joan will resort to her Stand's astounding destructive power to get the job done. Academic Intelligence Aside from her prestigious understanding of plants, Joan has shown multiple instances showcasing her extensive knowledge of things, most noticeably in archaeology and optics. The latter where she utilizes Amber Cascade's light-based properties to the fullest once she spots any reflective surfaces to make the light bounce from one spot to another until it makes it mark. Her in-depth understanding of the Bow & Arrow, along with its origins, entrusted by her father to protect it from all costs stems from her years of pursuing a career in archaeology. Peak Condition Athleticism Joan is highly agile and flexible, easily pulling off acrobatic-based movements to avoid being hit by anything that could potentially harm her. Her tendency to, if the circumstances she's currently facing deem so, slip through a number of narrow spaces, navigate certain structures or tall objects by climbing them within a short period of time, and effortlessly jump over any objects along her way indicate that Joan seems to have profound skill in parkour. Joan was revealed to have a great depth to her own stamina, maintaining her top-notch condition lasting for more than 2 hours without any signs of fatigue. However, her poor swimming skill makes this trait moot. Trivia * She seems to have a crippling fear of leeches. * As mentioned above, she has difficulty in swimming, requiring her sister to help her whenever navigating through aquatic areas. * She doesn't like any songs by Enya being played while working, as the soothing melodies can lull her into deep sleep easily. * According to Riley, Joan rarely takes a complete rest as she sleeps for only 3-4 hours if she's busy studying. Category:The Archer's Journey Category:Female Category:Main Protagonist Category:Main Allies Category:Ally Category:Stand User